


Glory is also about defeat

by Thirev



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Comforting Hugo Lloris, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional hurt Harry Kane, Love Confession, M/M, PWP, Porn, Post UCL Final, Proud of my boys even if we lost that bloody final, Still not feeling well but trying to copy with some smutty fic, We reached the final and no one can mock us for it, btw congrats Liverpool for this trophy after last year, but don't expect me to jump around to celebrate it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 16:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19066246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thirev/pseuds/Thirev
Summary: This is how Hugo and Harry managed to overcome this heartbraking lose against Liverpool in the UCL final. (And an excuse for me to salute our boys journey and to comfort myself a bit)PS : There's gonna be a large part of porn so if you continue reading this that's means you're all for it. And it's not beta readed so if there's any mistake I'm sorry





	Glory is also about defeat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deadbadwolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadbadwolf/gifts).



Glory is also about defeat

 

The final whislte. Here we are, we lost. Liverpool are celebrating, and I can see some of my teammates falling to the ground. This is so unfair! We've made so much, accomplished so much that season, only to lose to Liverpool when it mattered the most. This hurt more that that semi final against Croatia. Letting my eyes looking everywhere I see Sonny being help up by Benny and Paulo. Toby is getting comforted by the staff. Dele and Chris are broken. Poch... I can't look at him, I let him down. I let everyone down. I'm about to close my eyes when I see him, my captain, hands on his hips and holding his frustration and sadness. He's gonna blame himself for everything that happend. But he's not the one who should be blamed. I am. We had so many chances to score, to equilised. So many moments. And we've done nothing. Quite the opposit. The first half we surrended, there's no other word for that shity first 45 minutes. We let them score first and never came back. Only Hugo and the defense, were doing something. And I am guilty for that. If I had had an impact, if only I had made something, if only... I feel someone wrapping they're arm around my waist, messing with my hair and Hugo's voice in my ear.

 

\- Don't blame yourself H, we win together, we lose together. You played well, and I'm proud of you H. I'm proud of all our team, like you will be. We gonna have another chance, I promise. I will do everything for that to happen. 

 

Looking Hugo, I see him smiling at me, a soft smile and I smile back. Our smiles can't reach our eyes but I'm gratefull towards him. The rest of the evening past in a blur. I don't remember a thing, I will not for a while. But I don't care the only thing that matter is our squad, our team. My team. I'm proud of them, so proud. We overcomed so much, in such a short time, and we're the second best team in Europe. Liverpool may have won but we made a statement, we put our club's name on every mouth. We were the team that no one saw but, everyone feared us. Even Liverpool. That's why they wasted time. That's why they refued to play for a moment. And ultimatlety that's why we can be proud of ourselves and be ready for next year UCL campaign. We can do it, just like Liverpool they reached the final, lost done it again and won. So we will do it, this final isn't the last page of our history; it's the beging of a glorious one. 

 

That's what we said with Hugo in the dressing room to the boys. At that moment I believed, every words. Now, I'm trying the best I can to hide my tears, to my fiancé. I just can't this is too painfull. I believed it, believed in that UCL trophy, believed that we would be the winners in the end. But that wasn't meant to be and it hurt so much. Kate is trying to calm me down but she knows that she won't be able to understand fully my pain. She can only be there for me and that's so helpful. I think she will never know how much her support means to me but, I'm thankfull to have her next to me. Thankfull for her love and unconditionnal support. I know I won't be able to sleep so I let her hold me for a moment, drowning in her affection, until she finally sleep. 

 

Me I can't sleep and I probably won't be able to, looking at the ceiling I just try to hold my tears and block my emotions. In any other circonstances I would have been able to do it. And that's the best way to move on and continue working hard. But not this time. Cause this time, I was so close, the closest I was to a major trophy. The Euro, we got knockout in a humiliating way, the last world cup, we reach the semis it still hurt to think of it, but I was able to manage it. This final is another story. And thinking about it, I see flashing images before my eyes, our journey and it hurts. It hurts even more at each round passed. We done something wonderfull and I can't stop crying. I don't want to wake my fiancé. So I leave the room, and wonder in the hotel. After a moment when finally my tears stopped, I came across Hugo who seemed to be waiting someone.  

 

\- Right on time H.

 

\- You were expecting me ?

 

\- I guessed that you wouldn't be able to sleep. 

 

\- Yeah, well I guess it would have been expected right ?

 

Hugo didn't responded he just averted his eyes and Harry knew why. The keeper is blaming himself. Harry understand. Not the keeper part, cause this is a real different job, but the captain part, he understand. He had felt it at the world cup. He was the one that had to comfort the others and keep everything inside, not letting his teammates see how much it hurted. That's the most hard thing captains are asked to do. Keep everything and not letting the others see your emotions. But Harry should have been more carefull, cause he's showing his emotions and Hugo can see them. He don't need words to understand what's happening, and soon he's trapping Harry in a tight embrace, while the younger man is crying, his body shaking and Hugo is whispering some comforting words. The truth is that Hugo hate seeing Harry like that. The englishman deserves the world if you asked him. And it's painfull to see, how broken he is. Especially when you're a part responsible for it. If he had stopped that pen.... Hugo blocked that thought away, not the time for it, not now when H needs him. After a while Harry's stop crying and he's now completly relaxed against Hugo's body. 

 

\- Do you feel better ?

 

The younger shaked his head, Hugo passing one of his hands in Harry's hair, shushing him. 

 

\- We should get ourselves comfortable, H. Come, follow me okay ?

 

The other man haven't objected. In fact it's almost as he can't object and do anything. He followed Hugo through the hotel and soon they were out. Nobody was in the streets. Fortunatly for them. Hugo continued and soon stopped in front of a house. 

 

\- Wait what are we doing here ?

 

\- Don't worry H. 

 

\- Who's house is it ? How do you know it ? 

 

\- Do you trust me Harry ?

 

The younger man was a little taken a back by the question. Of course he trusted Hugo! He would trust him with his life. But there's something in Hugo's eyes that this isn't a silly question. If he weren't knowing Hugo he would have said that this is a life or death question. So looking him with all his determination Harry's answeard.

 

\- Yes I trust you Captain.

 

Hugo smiled and get out of his back pocket a key, he opened the door and soon they were both sitting on the couch. They were close really close, and Harry didn't knew how to react to it. He always knew that him and Hugo have a special relationship. And sometimes he wondered if there wasn't more than a simple friendship. But now here in this foreign house, in this foreign country, after a defeat in a final, alone with Hugo; he couldn't but ask himself why aren't he more suspicious or scared of what's gonna happening ? He could feel it there's something different in the air. He can't explain it but...  

 

\- H, there's something I needed to tell you. 

 

Hugo stopped talking and Harry wondered "what was it ?", now that he think of it, Hugo is acting strange. Really strange. And he doesn't know how to react to it. Hugo chuckled, smiling at himself. And Harry was even more lost. Then Hugo faced him and speaks again but, England's captain wasn't prepared for what happend.

 

\- I was supposed to tell you this if we had won, I planed it that way. But I guess there's no right way to do it. 

 

He moved closer to his vice-captain, and Harry was feeling like Hugo was about to say something really important, something that could be life changing and deep down he had a feeling that whatever this is, it's going to be what he had waited for so long. Hugo opened his lips but no sound came out, he then said something in french that Harry haven't understood, before reaching for Harry's lips and kissing him. Kane was surprised and this is an understatement. He couldn't believe it, he still haven't realized it. The pressure on his lips is so soft, gentle, almost as if Lloris was scared. Harry after the initial surprise passed is frozen. Not reacting and Hugo soon brock the kiss. 

 

\- I suppose acts are stronger than words, but to be clear I kissed you cause _Je t'aime_ Harry. I love you, I think I always have. But I didn't wanted to reveal it, you were with Kate, you still are and you make a really cute couple. Sometimes I envy her, I do but then I see how she looks at you and I can't be jealous. I really can't. If you want to ask me about my wife; she knows. She always have, even when I didn't. And she's actually the one that pushed me to tell you everything. I would understand if you reject me, but I just wanted you to know how I feel about you. 

 

Hugo then stopped talking and waited for the younger man's response whom was lost. Completely lost. Cause he now realise that those feelings he felted toward Hugo, the ones that were defenetly more than the simple friendship or the brotherhood; the ones that he couldn't put a name on it. Or rather didn't wanted to put a name on it; are now exposed. He is in love with Hugo. And he is taken a back by it. He just, this the whole situation this 

 

\- This is too much. 

 

He haven't realised yet but he spoken out loud, until he saw Hugo's look. Hugo who's now trying to reassuring him. 

 

\- It's okay you know Harry ? It's okay if you don't share my feelings. _He had a painful smile_. I'm not asking you to respond now, you can take your time and think about it or choose to ignore them. I'm going to let you sleep now, we both need it. The guest room is right in the corner. Goodnight Harry.

 

But Harry doesn't want that. So when Hugo is about to leave him, Harry hold his hand and stop him. Forcing him to sit back, looking at him he can't do anything else but kiss him. Hugo is surprised, really surprised. And he can't react, but soon he breaks the kiss. Kane is going for another one but Hugo stands up and put some distance between them. 

 

\- Harry please, stop. You don't have to do this. I told you. I'm not expecting anything from you. 

 

\- Hugo, stop talking. You don't understand. You should have guess it by now right ? You know me, you know that I will never do something I don't want. If you let me explain. You'll see that I kissed you because I wanted it.

 

\- Harry stop, don't pity me please. You-you're not acting clearly. You're still upset by our defeat and you, you want to make me feel better right and

 

\- Hugo please stop ! Stop talking ! The truth is I love you. 

 

\- No. No you don't.

 

\- Yes I do. I love you, and when you kissed me, you made me realise my feelings. The ones that always were there, and I mistaken for friendship or brotherhood. You can't deny it Hugo. We always had a special relationship. And I always said that I would do anything for you. 

 

\- Like I would do anything for you, Harry. But please, don't play with my feelings. I won't survive it. I need you to be sure, cause there's no going back. 

 

Harry didn't said a thing, instead he just came closer to his captain and kiss him as response. Hugo let it go, let all his fears goes and released all his burning passion. The kiss was a messy one, full of teeths and tongues. Their hands going out to explore the other one body. Hugo holding Harry close to him, so close that he could feel every inches of Kane against him. The younger one moaned at the sensation. Hugo, then push back his partner.

 

\- Harry, do you want it ? Do you feel ready for it ? 

 

\- I am, I have waited for this moment for so long now. If you stop touching me, I will kill you !

 

Hugo smiled and push Harry back on the couch, coming soon on top of him. Kane felt like a pray under Lloris gaze, as if he was facing a panther or a tiger ready to eat all of him. But, that didn't scared him, on the contrary, he wanted to be consummed by him. Hugo's eyes burning like lava, he want to be drowned by it. Eager to feel Hugo's skin he took off his shirt, and start to remove Hugo's before the french stops him with a kiss. Wanting to take their first time in charge, Hugo then moved to Harry's neck kissing, licking the skin, Harry's letting slip softs moans and whimpers. Harry's hands wondering on Hugo's back. The french get back to Harry's lips kiss him, hungryly. Harry's blown away. This kiss is so demanding, so passionate and so loving. How does Hugo managed that ? He's incredible. And he's his. Harry could only moan in the kiss. Not being able to fight Hugo's passion. Lloris' now letting him go and Harry had a hard time getting his breath back. Now he's wondering how he will survive his captain's passion tonight. This only thought alone, tighten more his trousers and he let slip a moan carrying Hugo's name. And he sweared that from that moment Hugo's eyes weren't human. And for a moment he shivered, of anticipation and a slight fear. Fear that this passion would actually burn him. But as the bold and brave man he is he accept it. All. All of what Hugo has to offers.

Hugo kept on kissing him, removing his own shirt, Harry's hands continuing their exploration. Feeling that skin, marking it as their. Hugo chuckeled a little, then kissed back Harry's neck, before slightly kissing his Adam's apple; Harry hold tight the couch. Hugo smiled and continued his journey. He kissed lightly Harry's nipples before playing with them, licking, bitting, carressing them. Harry let one of his hand lost itself on Hugo's hair, pulling when Hugo bits, his breathing becoming heavier, his moans louder. Hugo then deciding that he played enough with Harry's upper body was now more interested by his lower part. Harry's breathing struggling from anticipation and the slight caresses Hugo let on his way. When Hugo finally reach the main part, he stopped. Going all the way back to Harry's lips and kissing him. The kiss was now less passionate, more loving and soft. Harry was surprised but he gladly let Hugo do as he want. That was before Hugo put his hand on his bulge and start caressing it. Harry moan in the kiss. His moans becoming louder and struggling to keep on with Hugo's tongue. Hugo kept on putting some pressure on Harry's traped erection, and smiling at Harry's moans. He wants to drive him crazy, he want to make him forget that game, he wants him to feel better. And so he started to remove Hary's pants, without breacking their kiss. When he couldn't do it more without letting Harry's lips go, he stopped and let his hand wonder behind Harry's briefs. Harry's hand whom where clenching on the couch or the void, clenched hard on Hugo's back. Finally, finally his neggleged dick is taken care of.  

 

\- Hu-Hugo!

 

The captain smiled and burried his head in Harry's neck letting some love bites here and there. The skin quickly turning purple. And one of Harry's hand gripped Hugo's hair pulling them. Hugo growls and Harry shivered harder. Hugo touch on Harry's dick became heavier, Harry's breath lost in one of many Hugo's kiss. Removing the last piece of clothing they both still weard Hugo let his eyes drink that paradise vision. Harry benathe him, red lips glittering and so fucking appealing, his baby blue eyes blurry and calling him; His skin now red or purple because of all his attentions. Harry's breath hard and heavy. Hugo is mesmerized by this vision. He truly feel blessed. 

 

\- Hugo, what are you waiting for ?

 

\- Impatient chéri ? 

 

\- You start something, you better finish it.

 

\- Oh ? Or what are you gonna do ?

 

He let one of his hand carress Harry's inner tights, and Harry blushed a little but still said 

 

\- Or I will take care of you. 

 

\- Will you ?

 

Hugo then carressed back Harry's weak point, and Harry could only let a scream pass his lips. 

 

\- What were you saying again trésor ?

 

Harry was about to responsed when Hugo took him in his mouth. 

 

\- Oh God!

 

Hugo smiled and start sucking Harry's cock, using all the tricks he knows to bring his boy to his limits. Harry could only moan. His body convulsing, too much pleasure, too much stimulations. Hugo knowing how to use his tongue and his mouth. And playing with Harry. But seeing his boy almost ready to break he stops everything, and with a smirk said

 

\- So what was that threat you made before mon ange ?

 

Harry only whispeared a small "fuck you" before grabbing Hugo's neck and roughtly kissing him. Hugo let his teammate take in charge their kiss, wanting to see how far Harry's going with it. And Harry succeed to blow his mind away, this kiss was so breathtaking. If Hugo haden't decided to take care of Harry tonight well, maybe Harry would have been on top of him now. Or at least Hugo would have considerate it. They finally break the kiss, and Hugo decide to move he took Harry on his arms and take them to the guest room. There Hugo decieded to move further, grabbing the lube he showed it to Harry in a silent question. "Do you still want to go with it ?" Harry grabed one of Hugo's hand and squeezed it with a little smile an adorable blush spread on his cheeks. Hugo then smiled back and lightly kissed him, while opening the lube bottle and spreading some on his fingers. 

 

\- H, relax baby, okay ?

 

Harry smiled kissed him slightly and then let one of his hand grab his captain neck, the other already almost tearing the sheets. Hugo then with loving caresses, love words and his reassuring eyes and smile managed to get pass Harry's tight hole. The first finger went in smoothly. The other one was a little more difficult already, but England's captain managed to took it with out too much pain. Hugo then start moving his fingers, in and out, trying to have his biy use to the move. Then he moved his fingers to do scissors moves. At first Harry was slightly incomfortable, after all he's not used to have fingers here, nor said fingers to move; but then an unexpected sparkle of pleasure hitted him. He frozed and Hugo smiled cause he have found that little nerves ball. The one that give so much pleasure when well stimulated. Hugo hit it again with his fingers and Harry could only cry out in pleasure. Asking for more. And Hugo could only continue giving his man what he wants. He then added two others fingers and a little more lube, Harry almost lost it being only a moaning body. Hugo then let his fingers pressed against Harry's prostate and the younger male could only try to grip everything next to him, while screaming his pleasure. Hugo's skin will probably remember this night. Chuckling Hugo then removed his fingers and Harry wimpered missing them, almost gone for good he could only say as a mantra Hugo's name, calling him, not thinking straight. Hugo reassured his lover, kiss him and strocking his hair. Opening teary eyes Harry whispeard

 

\- Now Hugo, please, now captain, I want you.

 

\- I will give you all the love you deserves Harry. I swear.

 

Spreading some lube on his hard as a rock cock, Hugo then aligned himslef with Harry's hole and pushed penetrating him. Harry gripped Hugo's body his neck, his waist, his arms, his hands... Everything. The pain wasn't what he was expecting. His cock losing slightly of his vigor, Hugo strocked it while kissing every inch of his lover's body. When Harry felt better and after he told him it was okay, Hugo started to move. Going all the way out before pushing hard back in Harry. In and out, again and again. If at first Harry was not enjoying it Hugo quickly found back his rostate and from then Harry was only a moaning mass. 

 

\- Hugooooooooo Please, please!!!!

 

Hugo then moved faster while jerking Harry, pounding into him as fast and strong as he can. Harry completly lost it, screaming and being loud and loud not giving a shit about the ones who could hear him. Screaming things that he would be ashmed if he was hearing them. But now things like "fucking destroy me with that magic cock of yours" or "more more I want more of your cock, please Hugoooooo, cum inside me!!", are one of the soft ones things he screamed. Hugo only hardening at each words, each insults, or each Harry's moans. Hugo started to be hungry, hungry of Harry's skin, hungry for his moans, screams, hungry for his touches. Kissing, bitting, their skins changing of coulours, each bits, caresses a proof that they belong to each other. But there's an end to everything and Hugo felt it, felt it coming quick Harry's body shaking harder and harder at each minutes passed, their breaths being rarer and rarer. He accroched his gaze with Harry's and saw that the blond was about to come.

 

-  Jouis pour moi mon amour.

 

And Harry finally let it go, and came hard, clenching around Hugo's dick who camed seconds later. They crashed on the bed, Harry embrassing Hugo tightly, while the french, let some kisses on Harry's skin once again. They stay like that for a moment. But then Harry laughted, and Hugo looked at him his eyes asking "what is making you laugh ?". Harry responded in a laugh :

 

\- If I had knew that a lost final would have gave me my most precious award, I wouldn't have lost to Croatia in that semi final. 

 

Hugo smiled, and said

 

\- So I'm a trophy then ?

 

\- No, you're more than that _capitaine_ , you're the person I value the most on this universe. 

 

\- Moi aussi mon ange. 

 

They kiss, and then Hugo hugged Harry in a tight but loving embrace. But still something bothered him. Harry sensed it. 

 

\- Don't worry, this isn't an one night stand. I will talk with Kate, I have to. I'm in love with you Hugo, and want to be with you.

 

Hugo didn't said a thing but tighten his embrace. Harry kissed him and then added.

 

\- I also know that you wented to cheer me up, I know you too well cap' and you did so don't worry. This defeat is painful, but we will come back stronger. Stronger than we were this year, because this time we'll have each other. 

 

\- Yeah, we'll have each other. 

 

Maybe this was foolish, maybe thoses words wouldn't last more than that night, but Hugo and Harry wented to believe in it. And maybe, maybe thoses words are a promise that next year they will reach the final again, and maybe this time it would be different. Hugo isn't doubting it, because while watching Harry he knows for sure that whatever happens they will be together and that's what matters. 

 

 


End file.
